legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
The Return of Pandora pt. 5
(Inside Terra's tent, Strong Bad picks up Orange and uses him for an alarm clock.) Strong Bad: All right, rise and shine, Sleeping Beauty! C'mon, hup, hup, hup! (Gatomon pulls the blanket over her, and Strong Bad pulls it off.) Strong Bad: Get your clothes on, get ready! Got breakfast ready. Look, you get porridge! And it's happy to see you! (Marchmallow is resting happily in the bowl of porridge, Mushu uses chopsticks to fish him out.) Strong Bad: Hey, get out of there! You're gonna make people sick! Terra: Am I late? Strong Bad: (stuffs porridge in her mouth) No time to talk. Now, remember, it's your first day of training, so listen to your teacher and no fighting, play nice with the other kids, unless, of course, the other kids want to fight, then you gotta kick the other kid's butt. Terra: But I don't want to kick the other kids' butts. Strong Bad: Don't talk with your mouth full. Now let's see your war face. (Terra looks at Strong Bad, her mouth full of porridge.) Strong Bad: Oh, I think my bunny slippers just ran for cover. C'mon, scare me, girl! Terra: Rrrrraaaaarrrgggghhhhh! Strong Bad: That's my tough looking warrior! That's what I'm talking about! Now, get out there and make me proud! (Marshmallow wispered in Strong Bad's left ear.) Strong Bad: What do you mean, the gang just left? Terra: They WHAT? (She rushes out of the tent) Strong Bad: Wait, you forgot your sword! (sniffs) My little baby, off to destroy people ... Ezekiel Zick: People! You will assemble swiftly and silently, every morning. Anyone who does otherwise, will answer to me. (Zick takes off his shirt, and Terra stares in awe.) Kovu: Ooh, tough guy. Max: Yow. Ezekiel Zick (singing): Let's get down to business To defeat the Huns Did they send me daughters When I asked for sons You're the saddest bunch I ever met, but you can bet Before we're through Mister, I'll make a man Out of you. (At The Forest) Ezekiel Zick (singing): Tranquil as a forest But on fire within Once you find your center You are sure to win You're a spineless, pale, pathetic lot And you can bet before we're through Mister, I'll make a man out of you. (At the Gym) Dinobot: I'm never gonna catch my breath Kovu: Say good-bye to those who knew me Max: Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym Landarick: This guy's got 'em scared to death Kohaku: (muffled) I hope he doesn't see right through me Sam: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim Chorus: (Be a man) We must be swift as a coursing river (Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon (Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon Ezekiel Zick: Time is racing t'ward us Till the Huns arrive Heed my every order And you might survive You're unsuited for the rage of war So pack up, go home, you're through How could I make a man out of you Chorus 2x: (e a Bman) We must be swift as a coursing river (Be a man) With all the force of a great typhoon (Be a man) With all the strength of a raging fire Mysterious as the dark side of the moon (Overlord cuts the top off a tree. The hawk flies overhead and drops a small doll. Overlord jumps down from the tree and throws the doll to one of Pandora's child.) Overlord: What do you see? King Sombra: Black pine ... from the high mountains! Mysterio: White horse hair ... Imperial stallions. Hanzō Urushihara: Sulphur ... from cannons. Overlord: This doll came from a village in the heroes refuge, where the Children of Autobots is waiting to punish us. Dune: We can avoid them easily. Overlord: No. The quickest way to the box is through that palace. Besides, the little girl will be missing her doll. We should return it to her. Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:TheBrideKing Category:The Return of Pandora Category:Transcripts